


Swept Away

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Love is in the air - Valentines day Prompt Collection [4]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Kouyou is a working class boy who takes work under the House Lady governing his village. But isn't expecting to become the new companion for one of her two sons, Aoi.Would he be swept away by his charms?
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Love is in the air - Valentines day Prompt Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936468
Kudos: 3





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> HELLo. This is years old, but I have never posted it until now . There is also a smut tag, but no actual smut is in this.   
> Just frottage and thigh riding uwu 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> (THIS WILL NOT HAVE A CONTINUATION)

“Kouyou! Honey, wake up!”

A soft sigh, annoyance apparent in his every breath. Sleep heavy he pulled himself from the softness of the bed he sleeps in and rubs his eyes. 

“What is it mum,” he mumbles quietly. “Did Takanori let out the horses again...”

He feels soft fingers touch his cheek and then a twinkly light laugh. 

“No silly! Your new job! At the Lord's house? Seriously, how long have you been sleeping that you actually forgot??”

Kouyou finally remembers his new 'job' that he was set to start and nodded to himself, letting himself open his eyes sleepily. Sunlight streamed through the little window above his bed. The rose he kept there was starting to wilt…

“Mum... My flower is dying,” he sighs and stands up to stretch. “Are there any new blossoms in the garden?”

His mother walks through the house from his room to the kitchen and back to him. 

“Not yet; They'll bloom in about three days though. Shall I take yours out?”

Kouyou once more looks at the rose, drooping petals listlessly falling from the vase to the wooden sill. There was no glass, only the open air of nature and the salty wind from the ocean beyond the nearby desert. He smiles at the flower and shakes his head. 

“No,” he answers quietly. “Once it's completely dead you can take it out. But for now, let it live the rest of its life here.”

Kouyou left the house and walked around the farm to do his morning chores before setting off for the village half a mile away.

The walk into town was peaceful. A stray chicken wandered across the path once or twice but otherwise he had no interruptions. The way to the Lord's Estate was not long but it was dangerous. He had to go through a large forest with who knows what lurking in the trees. As able bodied as he was, it still would make him feel better if he had protection of some sort. 

He bought an iron dagger and set out for the forest at the shock of a few villagers. They warned him that only the bravest dared set foot in there without a body guard or a bigger weapon, but he shrugged it off and went anyway. 

Though very cautious and waiting for anything to jump him there was surprisingly nothing happening to him. It was silent as was normal, save for the normal tweeting and chirping of tiny birds in their branches. Kouyou sighed in relief as the fences to the estate could be seen just up ahead in the break of the trees, with a single guard stationed just in front of it. 

He moved faster and ran up to him, a tall gaudy looking man with tar black eyes and soft white hair. He wore a black tailcoat and matching black trousers.

“Excuse me sir,” he begins and holds his backpack closer. “Um, I am here for the position put out by the Lady?”

The man looked him over once before motioning hs head to the gates.

“All right go on in,” he says, utterly bored. “There should be someone awaiting your arrival just at the top.”

“Thanks...” Kouyou mumbled awkwardly and walked through the iron gates. There's more trees and a pathway and he follows it. “What did he mean by the... Top?”

A sudden rush of vertigo hit him as he came to the main stairway leading to the estate. He knew that the mansion was high up off the ground and situated atop a mountain of volcanic sand, but he wasn't counting on so many... Steps. A huge sandstone staircase stretched a good hundred feet up into the air before meeting with the larger main terrace and courtyard of the home. Even from far away it was still big to look at and it made his stomach feel funny. 

“Oh dear,” he panted and almost faints. This is not what he had expected to do so early in the day. Not when he woke up this morning. Not yesterday. But he tried to swallow back his fear of such high places and slowly started the climb up. 

Here and there he took a break to catch his breath before finally reaching the terrace, his lungs heaving for air. The thinned atmosphere made him dizzy a little but he soon grew used to it. Just as the other guard said, there was a young woman waiting, a maid by the way she dressed. A plain white dress with a black apron tied to her waist.

“Are you a new worker?” She asks him politely. 

“Yes ma'am I am.”

“Welcome to The Lord and Lady Heart's Estate,” she says and bows her head a little bit. “I am the head maid and my name is Maya. Please follow me inside.”

She leads him inside and he is in awe of the size of this place. Just the main room was huge..! Easily bigger than the entire village combined! And there was a single huge fire place right in the center with protective metal bars all around it. There were two long tables filled with food and water jugs by the walls and a few people were in here. Far to the back and left was an illustrious staircase and two thrones placed beside it. Up the left was a big opening that probably led to what looked like a well lit hallway and most likely some bedrooms. 

The right side was just the same as the left, only the staircase was darkened and let to a single metal door. Something told him not to ask about that place. On either side were two large doorways leading to other parts of the house on the first floor.

He could tell, from the way these people were dressed they too were of important stature. Clean cotton clothes, expensive shoes and lavish make up was everywhere. And compared to them, he felt like nothing. Nothing but a peasant, because that was what he was.

“This is the main dining hall and ballroom,” The maid explains. “It is here that breakfast is served every day at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at eight. There are visiting nobles from across the land to discuss important business. Please follow me and I will take you to the Lady and she will decide where to put you to work.”

“Um... Quick question... Are there any other servants in this house?” He asks nervously as he feels the judging stares of nobles on him every second. 

“Yes. There are six others, all in charge of taking care of helping the family members get ready each morning. There are six other maids like myself as well in charge of cooking, cleaning, laundry, and other basic functions. I myself help with the cleaning.”

He followed her beside the staircase to one of the archways and inside was a little smaller. Another fireplace was here in the middle and some couches against the wall. A family room perhaps. It was in here that he noticed four more people. A middle aged woman in formal dress attire, a young girl in a pretty white dress and sandals, and two boys about his age. One of them caught his eye more than the others. 

The first boy was in an all black suit and had blonde mohawked hair. He wore a strange piece of cloth around his face as though he were hiding something. 

The other boy was different.

He had jet black hair parted to the side and fluffed into small spikes. An all silver button up shirt covers his upper half and black lace trims around the collar and to the front. His legs are covered in plain grey slacks with multiple dangling chains hanging from the belt loops. And Kouyou would not have been bothered by it much were it not for the fact that as he approached them this boy's eyes never stopped watching him, his eyes a stunning shade of black. 

The Lady and the weird boy were standing side by side while the other boy and the girl sat at a couch a little ways away with watchful eyes.

“Hello my Lady,” Maya greets respectfully with a bow. “I have brought the new worker to you as requested.”

“Thank you, dear,” the Lady says. “You are excused.”

As Maya leaves Kouyou is left standing there uncomfortable and awkward. But the others don't seem to care much that he is there, except the strange boy with black hair who keeps smiling.

“Good Morning, my Lady,” Kouyou says with his head low. “I am honored to be in your household.”

The Lady is very pleased with his manners but not so much with his appearance. Peasant clothes…

“And a good morning to you, young one. What is your name again?'”

“Kouyou, My Lady. Takashima-Matsumoto Kouyou.”

At hearing the long surname, she is surprised. 

“That is an interesting name.”

“My mother is a Takashima and my Father is a Matsumoto. I have one younger brother named Takanori.”

The Lady hums quietly and steps forward to properly take a look at him. She tilts his head up to glance at his soft amber hued eyes, cream colored skin and rosy pink lips. His shoulder length brunette and blonde tinged hair is just as pretty as ever and catches the light from the windows. She approves of his overall appearance and knew there was only one thing to do. 

“From now on Kouyou. You shall live here for until further notice or if you decide to leave, I will not stop you. My son Aoi needs a new personal helper and you seem just perfect for the job. You can follow him to his room and he'll find you something to wear. Go ahead and take him Aoi.”

Kouyou felt his stomach do a flip as the handsome boy with black hair strode towards him with that same smirk and without a word, started to tug him away from the room and out into the main area so they could go up the stairs to the right. He didn't expect to speak at all so he was surprised to hear Aoi begin to talk. And his voice... Lord there was something about it that made Kouyou's skin prickle with unease.

“I think I'll have you help me bathe first before anything else,” he says almost gleefully. “We'll get clean and I'll find something cute for you to wear.”

'Cute?' Kouyou asks himself in confusion. What was with this guy? Was he an impulsive weirdo? A diva? He was sure to find out soon enough. They came into a corridor only lit by a single candle. The scarce light made it hard to see anything and he blindly let his new 'master' tug him along. Down this short corridor was yet another door made of wood. It was here that Aoi stopped and smiled at him with a weird happiness. 

“Through here, I ask that you tell absolutely no one of what you see. All right?”

“Um... Yes?” Kouyou said uncertainly. This was beyond weird. 

“Good,” Aoi chirps. “Then let us continue!”

Kouyou could feel a bad vibe coming from this room for some reason, even though in here it was empty of anyone else. But perhaps it was all the empty prison cells lined all along the wall. Could only imagine what sort of horrible things went on here. 

“Um... Why are they all empty..?” He dared to ask. And at that Aoi only chuckles and leads him to yet another empty hallway through a door. 

“Perhaps it is best for underlings not to ask questions about things that do not concern them.”

Though of a cheery tune, his voice was one of clear warning and that made Kouyou quickly push the topic away. 

“S-Sorry, Aoi-sama...” He mumbles as they reach a brightly lit room. In here was a collection of various things like an anvil and some random chests. There was even a potions brewing stand in here. Against their adjacent wall was a stone staircase and he inwardly wondered how much further they had to go. Something told him they still had some walking to do. 

“Hmm I rather like that,” Aoi says with a grin. “Keep calling me that. It lets you really know who is in control here. And I shall call you... Kou-chan, no objections.”

Jeez..! This guy, what was he, like seven or something?

Up the steps they came to a longer darker corridor than before, and he had to hold on once more so he would not get lost. They passed some random doors that he was not sure he should ask about and then into an end door with some light coming through. In here was a confusing layout. It was essentially a junction of steps with some leading forward and some leading upwards in the direction they came from. He was pulled straight forward and into a long dark corridor once more. How many hallways did this place have?!

Slightly tired Kouyou could feel his energy draining with each step they took until they reached another door. There was a plaque on it reading 'Hall of Wisdom' and with a 'No Entry' sticker just below it. Inside was a massive and well stocked library. Shelves upon shelves of books that looked like they would be so interesting to read. Was this place seriously that restricted..? And Aoi was allowing him in here? Aoi didn't seem to mind at all.

“Well then I think it's time to get cleaned up,” Aoi says with sparkly eyes. “Come along Kou-chan.” 

Inside this library was a huge staircase hidden inside a tower. At the base of the stairs was a door that led outside. It was some sort of terrace with a view of the ocean. Out here looked to be a man made oasis with huge jungle native trees and a big water basin right in these trees. A large column of stone was jutting out of the ground and angled over the basin to create a water flow. It was steaming so it was most likely hot. 

“This is your bath..?” He asks warily as Aoi starts to push him toward the basin. 

“Well yeah. I prefer a nice view as I am getting clean. And don't worry about me being alone; I want you to bathe with me as well. Now start stripping!”

“Wait what?” Uruha cries in surprise and tugs away from Aoi. “W-wait a minute! Isn't that like an infringement of privacy?! And it's weird!”

Aoi frowned for the first time that morning and crosses his arms. 

“Kouyou you forget who is it that decided to take this job,” he says seriously. “You are my servant now and you must do exactly what I tell you to. And I am telling you. To strip. Now.”

Kouyou could feel his cheeks heating up as Aoi stared at him so intently like this. Why on earth was he tasked to look after this brat?

“Fine,” He finally sighs in embarrassment. “Er. I mean.. Yes, Aoi-sama..”

As Kouyou finally agrees Aoi's smile returns and he claps his hands together with glee. 

“Perfect! Now Kou-chan, get in before it starts to get cold.”

With Aoi's eyes on him the entire time he starts to pull off his plain cotton shirt and exposed his entire upper body. His blood was on fire as he could have sworn that Aoi was devouring him in his head as he stared with wandering eyes. As he pulls away his jeans he is surprised once more as the raven makes a low gasp. 

“What?” He asks as his thighs are exposed. “Is something wrong?”

His response is a head shake and an almost tortured growl. 

“N-nothing,” Aoi breathes out. “It's just... Your skin... It's really beautiful and... Perfect. I want to just feel it...”

Kouyou freezes in place as Aoi confessed his desires out loud, and was unable to breathe as Aoi starts to ever so gently caress his stomach with long fingers. Then he moves to touch the imperfection free skin of his chest and just barely misses one of Kouyou's nipples as he reached his collarbone which he touches as though worshipping him. Kouyou can feel his heart about to burst from his chest and sucks in a shaky breath. His hands are frozen at his sides and he can't move them.

They only just met and yet Aoi was being so pervy like this. Was there something Aoi was not telling or forgetting to tell him? Sexual frustration issues maybe?

“A-Aoi-sama,” he whimpers. “P-please don't...”

He knew he couldn't ask that of someone who had control but he was scared of what Aoi would do. 

“Shh,” Aoi shushes with a smile. “Don't talk back to me. Now hurry up and get in. I'll be back shortly...”

Kouyou could feel himself crashing back to reality as Aoi's touch disappears and he is alone in front of the basin. Quickly he strips his underwear off before climbing into the basin of water. The temperature was not doing much to cool him off but at least it was deep enough to hide his lower half while standing. He quickly scooted back to the back of the bath so Aoi couldn't see him directly once he came back. The spray of the water faucet falling into the water sprayed him and made it hard to see without blinking every second. 

Not long later he hears Aoi come back and walk up to the terrace. 

“Kou-chan,” he calls. “You're not hiding from me are you?”

“N-no,” Kouyou quickly says and hides his chest with his arms before slowly walking into view. “I... Got sort of cold...”

Aoi looks over his wet body and sees how his hair is now all plastered to his face and messy from the water. 

“You look so cute when you are wet,” Aoi coos as he starts to undress. 

“W-What?” Kouyou stutters. “But I am not-”

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Aoi interrupts and joins Kouyou inside the bath. “It is not nice to disagree with me, especially now that you are mine to do with whatever I wish. So I guess it is time to set some ground rules okay?”

Kouyou backs away slowly as Aoi walked him into the edge of the basin and he's cornered. Fearful he flinched and gasps as Aoi pressed against him. With their bodies touching Aoi then grabs Kouyou's arms to pin them to his sides and leans in as close as he can. 

“Rule one. I am your new master, and you must always listen to me no matter what. Rule two, you may not speak back to me unless it is an emergency or unless I say you may. Rule three, I am allowed to touch you as often as I wish and you will respect that. And that includes kissing. Rule three, you will stay by my side during outings no matter what and if you get lost you must immediately look for me. You are however allowed to roam the house as you please if I am not around and desire your presence. Rule four, it is your job to please me, and as such you won't object to anything I do to you, however there is one exception to this rule. 

“Rule five, I will not force you to have sex with me unless I feel you're ready for such a thing, as even I am not that barbaric. Rule six, you are to be my personal hot water bottle every night as I sleep so I don't catch a cold. And rule seven, you will be my subject for dressing up in cute outfits. Rule eight, no one except me, excepting your family and my family of course, are allowed to touch you. Lastly, rule nine. You are never going to leave, until I say you can despite what my mother says. You and I are going to be together for a long long time. Do you understand me, Kouyou?”

It wasn't like he really had any choice in the matter to object. Who knows what sort of terrible things Aoi could do to him if he dared to say no to anything? It was just that, he was not experienced in such things. He was still a virgin despite what the villagers thought about him just because he was unusually beautiful. And now, he was in danger of losing it! 

It was with a heavy heart that he sighs and only asks for one thing. 

“Can I at least see my family from time to time..?”

Aoi's face softens and he's smiling. 

“Of course you can Kou-chan,” he murmurs quietly. “I will accompany you every time you do so because I don't want you running away from me. Now once more, do you understand me?”

Kouyou sighs and nods his head as Aoi leans closer to him. 

“Yes. Aoi-sama.”

He was tensed up and expecting to feel lips on his, but felt a wet washcloth being pushed into his hands instead. 

“How delightful you are, Kouyou,” Aoi giggles. “Now that our rules are out of the way, you may start washing me now. Then afterwards I will wash you.”

Kouyou watched as Aoi turned his back and motioned for him to continue. He sighed and got to work washing the invisible dirt from Aoi's shoulders. He just dreaded the part where he would have to go lower than this.

Now this was going to be a normal thing for him... Wasn't it?

\----------------------------------------

It was so much different here than what he was used to. High up in this tower in Aoi's bedroom, with the sun shining brightly he was forced to look into the mirror so he could see himself in this... Embarrassing outfit. 

Embarrassing for him, not so much for Aoi.

In fact that smug ass was smiling so wide he thought his lips would split apart. 

“My gosh, Kouyou, you look so cute in that!” He would squeal and touch at his exposed arms none too subtle. “I am so happy I picked this for you to wear!”

For the hundredth time Kouyou pouts and stares at his exposed legs and thighs from under the leathery black dress Aoi made him wear. There was one normal sleeve and the other was a spaghetti strap so his shoulder would show. A thin black sash was draped over his shoulder to his waist with fluffy black and purple feathers stuck into it. There were matching arm and leg warmers with the latter attaching to his dress with garters and covered by long black open toed sandals. He was even made to wear some skimpy little black underwear…

Aoi had decided to curl his hair a little bit at the ends before pushing it all to one side.

“If you says so...” Is all he can manage to say as his dignity seeped away with every second. Aoi tsked and makes him look in the mirror as they stood side by side. 

“Don't be such a sour puss, dear,” he warns with a sweet voice. “Now, today you and I will stick together like glue as I tour you around the house. I'll show you where you can and cannot go. You still have to meet my father. Stick close to me, and nothing will go wrong. It's almost lunch time also, so I hope you have the stomach to eat.”

Kouyou shrugs his shoulders and tries to ignore the chills on his arms as Aoi puts his hand to his waist and rubs him there. And he also tried to ignore the seductive way a pair of lips were pressing and molding to his ear. He figured Aoi was going to continue being pervy like this for the rest of the evening. They should have called this job 'Lover for Hire' instead of personal assistant... 

Down the tower they went, and back into the main room they found that there was fresh food being placed onto the two long tables. The fireplace was fed more wood and it looked like lunch was ready to start. Aoi pulls him to the far table where his family were already at. The earlier nobles were still here and were watching him with eagle eyes. At the sight of them he can feel his nerves wearing away and his shame made him drop his head low. 

“Glad you could join us,” The Lady says with amusement and notices the closed-up behavior of Kouyou. “Kouyou my boy. Do not be so shy in front of us. We are your new family now so you don't have to be so reserved.”

Aoi nudges him and he finds himself at a loss of words.

“W-w-well I-I um... I just... Those people over there keep watching me and it makes me uncomfortable,” he mumbles quietly. His new master, unbeknownst to him, swiveled around to shoot murderous glares at the visitors. Quickly they looked away and he looked back. 

“Don't mind them,” Aoi murmured to him. “They are just jealous of you and the fact that you are with me now. So just stay focused on us. Come, let us sit down.”

He waits for Aoi to sit in his own chair before trying to as well, but is stopped by Aoi's head shake. Confused he looked at Aoi with a tilt of his head. With no words Aoi pats his lap and makes Kouyou blush even further. With the family watching Kouyou once more is embarrassed as he is made to sit upon Aoi's legs. It's awkward at first and then just straight up horrendous as Aoi pulled him back with his arms now tight around his waist with no shame at all.

A middle aged man is soon joining them and he immediately knows it's the Lord of the family. 

“Hello family,” he says with a bright mood. “Hope I am not late.”

“Of course not dear,” The Lady says and sips a goblet of water. “You are just in time to meet our new family member.”

“Hello nice to meet you,” Kouyou says to the Lord as quiet as he could and the Lord nodded at him. 

“It is nice to meet you too.” Kouyou can feel the stares of Aoi's family on him and he just felt like dying. “Aoi. I can see you have already taken to our new member.”

“Mmhmm,” Aoi mumbles and leans forward to put his chin over Kouyou's shoulder. “He's mine and I am not going to share.”

The possessiveness made him blush all the way to his ears and he wanted to melt into the cracks right then and there. The little girl giggles into her hand but is silent when the Lady frowns at her.

“Now now dear, you have plenty of time to be playful later,” She laughs. “ _ After _ lunchtime is over.”

“Exactly,” Aoi chuckles and kisses Kouyou's cheek. “Kouyou love, you see that bunch of grapes there? Feed me please.”

Kouyou is by now redder than a tomato, but the seriousness on Aoi's face told him he was not joking. He had never been this humiliated before in his life. The blonde boy watched in fascination as Kouyou grabs the grapes and holds them out to Aoi for him to nibble at. After a small while Aoi moves him down to the far end so they can be alone. Kouyou finally used this silence to protest against what Aoi was doing to him despite what he knew about his... Temper.

“Aoi-sama, please,” he hissed. “If you're going to do this to me can you at least... Not do it in front of those people who I don't know? I feel like all of my blood is rushing into my cheeks and I am going to die from embarrassment.”

His master only shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite from an apple, an otherwise indifferent look on his face. 

“But how else will I let them know that you belong to me?” He asked. “I can't let them think that I am available anymore, or they will think that it is okay to make assumptions that they can marry their daughter off to me or something. We cannot have that.”

At his explanation Kouyou was certain that he was assuredly going to die. Was this seriously happening to him? 

“B-but-”

“Kouyou,” Aoi says in warning and glares at him. “We are done talking about this, do you hear? Now be a good boy and eat something before I am forced to feed you myself.”

Once more his cowardice makes his head drop low and he sighs.

“Yes Aoi-sama...” He says in a quiet voice. He only managed to eat a little bit though because his appetite was not present. Every time he so much as took a bite of some toast or drank from his water goblet Aoi would stare at his mouth and smile at him. A weird predatory smile that made Kouyou have the urge to cross his legs just so Aoi couldn't try anything. It soon became too much for him and he silently sat there in silence as Aoi finished up and looked at him. 

“Love please, at this rate you're going to starve to death. At least have some dessert before we leave?” 

Kouyou swallowed as Aoi handed him a plump red strawberry. Kouyou managed to take a small bite but realized too late that this one was extremely juicy and a bit of the fruity liquid started to trail down his full lips. Aoi knew this was going to happen..! He was grinning and tsking playfully as though he had planned it.

“Oh dear me Kou-chan,” he coos with absolutely no concern at all. “You got juice all over. Here let me help you.”

Before he could protest Aoi was licking his lips clean in an indirect wet kiss. He kept his mouth closed and froze as Aoi practically molested him with his tongue. He tried to finish the rest not as messily as he could but found that he couldn't without spraying strawberry blood everywhere.

Once he was done Aoi was grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet. 

“Aoi-sama I-”

He was hushed with an immediate press of Aoi's finger to his lips.

“Shush. Come on Kou. I will show you around now. First the room down here on this floor, then to my library. I will have a maid bring us some tea in about an hour.” 

They head to the first room on the right just as Aoi says. As they approach the other table Aoi stops them there and stares at the people with his arm around Kouyou protectively and a more than foreboding look upon his face. 

“Take note of this everyone. Kouyou is mine. And you will do well to leave us alone.”

He huffs at them before walking off once more. Kouyou looked back and found himself being once more, stared after but now with more curiosity. 

“Aoi-sama,” he murmurs once they are in the other room. “What was all of that about?”

Aoi just shrugs and raised his arm higher to his shoulders and pulled him in close. 

“That was me sending them a message,” he responded quietly. “The have no right to judge you or me, or else harsh punishment will swiftly deal them justice.”

Nobles were so.. Harsh. Kouyou could not possibly imagine what sort of punishment Aoi could be imagining. He took a look around this room and realized it was a kids room with painting easels and some stuffed toys for younger children. 

“This was my old play room when I was but a child. My brother Reita and me would spend a lot of time bonding,” he says with a sigh. “But as we grew older, we also grew further apart. Now most days I don't even see him apart from lunch time.”

Aoi soon brought him to a big window and had him look out. 

“Kouyou look out there,” he says with a big prideful grin. “What do you see?”

Kouyou strained his eyes to get a good look. Not far from here was his village and the many people that inhabited it. 

“The village..?” He trailed off and feels more shivers as Aoi puts his arms around him and leans his head on his shoulder. The ticklish feeling of Aoi's soft hair against his ear leaves him astonished and breathless. His arms are protectively encircling his waist and keeping a good hold on him.

“Correct,” Aoi hums. “My village. My people. My inheritance. These people are what make this House tick and tock. And soon... I will be the new Lord of this house, and eventually I will need a rightful Lady at my side to keep me in check. When that time comes... You'll still be around. Won't you?”

Kouyou did not know why, but at the idea of Aoi eventually marrying a wealthy young woman to replace him, his heart lurched painfully and a great bubble of jealousy started to rise inside of him. That soon gave rise to sadness and then a feeling of... Helplessness. He didn't want to agree but he does.

“Um... Yes Aoi-sama,” he answered. “As long as you need me around I will be here.”

“Mmm good. Now come on, I want to show you one other thing before we return to my room for the evening...”

This is all the answer he gets as Aoi drags him back to the library high up in his tower. He had to wonder if anyone else came up here. 

“Aoi-sama does anyone else come up here? Besides you?”

Aoi shakes his head and has him sit on one of the velvety smooth black couches before joining him.

“No they do not come up here. They have the whole other side of the house to themselves and I have this one. I was always the lonely one of my family and I desired solitude, peace, and quiet. My parents have respected that by giving this collection to me. Even I have yet to read all of them as you can tell by now. And now, I am sharing it with you to read as much as you wish, so if you find a good one you got to tell me about it in case I have not read it myself.”

Again, Kouyou can't help but feel incredibly sad but at the same time happy. If he got to see Aoi's personal alone space it meant he was trusted. Despite all of Aoi's earlier advances and touchy feely attitude he was still happy.

“Th-thank you... Aoi-sama,” he croaks and clears his throat. “I... I promise you I will treat this place as kindly as you do.”

At that Aoi smiles and it surprises Kouyou because this time it is a genuine smile, not a scheming or perverted one with hidden intentions. He can see trust in his eyes along with a sort of relief.

“You don't have to tell me twice Kou-chan. I know you will and that's something I won't forget. You have to promise me though, to remember this moment as my officially welcoming you into my home and into my life.”

Kouyou nodded hastily. 

“Y-yes, I promise.”

“Great! Now then,” Aoi purred softly and pets his lap again. “Master wants kitty to warm him up. Come over here.”

Finally coinciding Kouyou crawled over and onto Aoi's lap, straddling him with his legs encompassing Aoi's own. Approval in the form of a low hum made Kouyou shiver as he is wrapped in Aoi's arms and feels hot breath at his collar bone. At first he was content with just a simple hug but soon that all changes as he so much as shifted to make himself comfortable

“Aoi-sama,” he gasped as his ass was suddenly being grabbed. “Ahh... Ahh, I-I...”

But he couldn't find any words of protest. Instead his voice comes out as a breathy moan as fingers kneaded his flesh slowly. He can feel the outline of Aoi hard underneath him, something that made him feel tainted and sinful but at the same time really good. He's completely gone even as Aoi is whispering in his ear sweetly.

“Kou-chan,” Aoi breathes out with kisses to his throat. “Kiss me?”

This was it, he realizes. The moment Aoi would decide if he was worth keeping around or not. Fearfully he licked his dry lips and leans in close to Aoi's face, keeping eye contact before pressing his first actual kiss to his master's lips. It's shy and innocent, nothing too especially 'indecent' about it. And for now, it was enough to please Aoi. He hummed quietly and returned the soft kiss with his own. 

“Good boy. You learn quickly... I think you and I will get along just fine.”

That alone was enough to make Kouyou sigh with relief, and he was allowed to cuddle against Aoi to catch his breath. 

“Thank you... Aoi-sama.”

“Anything to make my kitten happy.”

The maid came up with the tea and some berries shortly after, and was made to swear silence from Aoi after accidentally walking in on them kissing heavily and touching one another none too decently. She was red with blushing cheeks and scurried off in fright. 

He was surprised as Aoi pulls him in for a deep kiss and passes a squishy red cherry to him with his tongue. Kouyou ate the sweet thing much to Aoi's delight and they go right back to their kissing. It wasn't long before Aoi dragged Kouyou to his bedroom high at the top of the library steps. Past the dark red brick walls of the tower structure was the room that he dreaded coming into. Through a flurry of tongue and lips almost suffocating him Kouyou could only make out a blur of black painted bricks and a few sparse candles before he was pushed against a plush king sized bed with deep red covers and soft satiny sheets.

Aoi's kisses made his head swim and he couldn't even notice anything else except the raven haired beauty atop of him. He moaned as Aoi's hand started to trail up inside his thighs and rub at the juncture where his hip met his waist. Their tongues met quietly but heatedly, no sound other than quiet moans and gasps of each others names. Kouyou arched in unfamiliar pleasure as Aoi caressed his groin through the skimpy lace panties while leaving hickies all along his neck and jawline. 

“Mine,” he would hear against his skin in a heated whisper. “Mine... Say it Kouyou.”

Kouyou cried out in a soft squealing voice, unable to stop the horrendously obscene noises from escaping him. Oh God, if his mother saw him now she would be so ashamed. 

“Mmmm... Y...Yours... Aoi s-sama,” he gasps, then jerked as Aoi's fingers had worked him up enough that the panties no longer fit him. 

The thin lace straps strained and pulled taut against his skin, causing slight pain. So he whimpers and reaches down to undo the small tie holding it to his body, and Aoi is watching in utter fascination. He swallows back a groan as he is met with a now fully hard Kouyou with his panties barely on and his outfit pushed up past his hips to his chest. Resisting the urge to explore was not at all in his control, Aoi did just that, Running his hands over every bone, every plane of smooth skin that was spotted here and there with cute beauty marks, All of him was perfect.

“I can't believe you're mine,” He whispers in a breathless sigh. “I'll have to make sure I remember this for the rest of my life.”

Kouyou blushed and bites his lips, moaning as Aoi's eyes so much as raked over his body in certain ways. He has never been looked at like this before. It was always with either scorn or pity. Now it was just… So exciting. Face red as a tomato, he squirmed and lifted his hips up to slide down the obstructing fabric all the way. All the while his Master’s eyes hungrily followed every movement. 

“Aoi-sama…”

That was what pushes the raven over the edge as a deep fiery lust ignites in his dark eyes. 

“All mine,” he growled again before leaning down to claim his mouth in a searing hungry kiss, their tongues meeting in an almost violent manner. Kouyou could feel hands roaming all over his body, his thighs and chest. Fingers tweak and playfully rub at his nipples and cause him to moan and sigh. Who knew that being touched like this could bring such a good delightful feeling? 

Then came the serious part. Would they go all the way today? Aoi said he wouldn't do the real thing but… did he want to wait? He didn't know what to do…

“I won't go all the way,” Aoi suddenly says against his mouth, still managing to talk through peppered kissed to his now plush reddened and bruised lips. “But I'll make you feel impossibly good tonight. It will just be a taste.”

For some reason, that caused a small pang of uncertainty in his stomach. And also… disappointment? Why was that? He hasn't even been here a day, yet he feels as though he wants more out of this… but maybe Aoi was right. It was better to wait than to rush this. 

“Okay… I trust you. Aoi-sama. Make me feel… good.”

Aoi smiled softly and for a brief moment all he could see in those eyes was lust. But it was a pure kind of lust, the kind you only hear about in stories. To see it for real made his heart flutter.

“Good boy.”

In a quick motion, Kouyou finds himself suddenly switched around and straddling Aoi from above, his legs splayed on either side of that lovely masculine yet lean body. Suddenly he could just... Feel everything from here. The hardness of his own arousal was splayed on Aoi’s stomach, making his cheeks redden, and Aoi was enjoying every moment. 

Hands grab his hips and keep him upright before going to undo his own pants, where he was sporting a very impressive erection of his own. Kouyou felt his cheeks redden even more, knowing that Aoi easily had half an inch on him and was a bit thicker. But he was cute and pink and red in the right places.

“Here,” Aoi whispered softly and pulled Kouyou forward, grinding into him. “Just feel me baby. You can come just like this.”

Spikes of pleasure shot up his spine and he moaned quietly, feeling his stomach coil into that familiar taut tension that many a lonely night alone in his room had taught him to feel. But here he was, feeling it from someone else.

“Uhn…. Aoi-sama,” he sighs, delirious from pleasure. Aoi grins and slowly curls both hands around his hips to keep him in place. A low groan falls from his lips and he throws his head back. 

“You feel amazing, kitten,” he coos. “Do you feel good? Do you want me to touch you?”

Kouyou whined, letting Aoi Control his hip movement. Every brush of their bodies together makes his eyes flutter and more pleasure crawl up his spine. 

“Y-yes, please Aoi-sama…”

A giggle comes from his master and both moaned as Aoi wrapped his wet hand around both their cocks at the same time. 

“Please what, kitten? Use your words for me please.”

Kouyou blushed deeply but didn't feel at all ashamed. He knows very well what he wants. 

“Please let me cum… please... “

Aoi does not answer but gives him a loving smile. His hands move quicker suddenly and Kouyou is crying out pathetically as more pleasure spiked up his body. Aoi’s breath quickens as he rocks and grinds against Kouyou slowly but roughly. Kouyou cried as his aching sex was rubbed and stroked in accordance with Aoi’s hips, his legs shaking violently. 

“Ah, ah! Aoi Sama..! Feels so good! Please more!”

His arms fell on either side of Aoi’s head, and he felt heat coiling in his stomach as his orgasm approached. His master sighed in pleasure and eagerly latched his mouth onto his chest, his tongue and lips suckling on a cute pink nipple. More soft and tortured moans come from his mouth, slow and rough from the exhausting but pleasure filled movements. 

He feels a thumb then press into his tip, wrangling more whimpers out of him as precum splurged out weakly. He was so close, he could feel it deep in his stomach

*Aoi..! I'm coming..! Gonna come!”

The Raven moans, the vibrations sending more shockwaves through him before a sudden sensation between his legs has had him almost shrieking in surprised bliss. 

“Here baby, come like this.”

One of Aoi’s fingers starts to ever so lightly rub his own precum against his untouched entrance, spreading the slick around as he chases his orgasm. He doesn't question it but instead eagerly runs against it, too delirious on pleasure to care what it might mean. It just felt so good, he never knew bliss like this.

It only takes a moment of intense grinding, circling and a long shuddering breath for his orgasm to finally reach its peak. Aoi continues to dip and rub against his hole even as Kouyou arched and almost caused his finger to slip inside. The feeling enough makes him groan softly. 

Kouyou feels his legs shake a bit too much and almost collapses but thankfully Aoi had the sense to once again turn them over and push him into the sheets before he can hurt himself.

“A-ah! Aoi..! Aoi sama! C- coming! Hnnn!”

His whole body is wound tight as he finally comes, thick ropes of white covering his and Aoi’s stomachs as well as his hand, his legs shaking and a soft but strangled scream slipping from kiss bitten lips. His orgasm leaves trembles behind as Aoi continues to chase his own release. 

The finger circling his hole teasingly had resorted to running against it fully, giving Kouyou some last minute sought after bursts of pleasure as their cocks continue to press and rub together. Kouyou throws his head back into the pillows, drunk off the sensation and curling his fingers into the sheets. Above him Aoi suddenly hissed, his body tensing. 

“I'm coming baby, f-fuck.”

The raven grinds against him one last time before finally, he too comes all over the both of them, his own orgasm making him moan loudly and paint them both white. 

“Aoi sama… ‘M tired…”

He feels arms go around his waist, and he dozes away his worries.

“Then sleep Kitten. You're okay. With me.”

Finally. Everything was fine. 

///////////

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you all liked this uwu I edited it so much to be at least not a mess. Hehehe 
> 
> Twt @ Eccentric_Bambi


End file.
